Sick Day
by Agent Emanon
Summary: Five years old Matthew isn't feeling well. Set in the "Next" Universe.


**Sick Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song featured in this story. (Wow, I just realized I haven't posted a disclaimer in a long time.) **

* * *

><p>"How do you feel now Matthew?" Ziva asked her bedridden son.<p>

"I still feel bad mommy," He said to her.

Ziva placed her hand upon his forehead; his fever still hasn't gone down. She received a phone call early this morning from the nurse of Matthew's school. The nurse called to tell her that Matthew was brought to her after complaining about a headache and throwing up in the boys' room. Ziva drove like a bat out of hell (or like her former self) to the school.

After picking him up, Ziva made two phone calls; one to Tim and the second to Tony. She explained what was going on with Matthew and that she wouldn't be returning the rest of the day. Tony said he understood and to take care of the little McGoo. Tim said he was in the middle of a case, but he will try everything to get home as soon as he can.

Ziva picked up the bottle of children's fever medicine on Matthew's nightstand and poured some into the little cup provided, "I am going to give you a bit more medicine, okay Matthew?" it has been about three hours since she gave him some.

"Okay," Matthew said.

After drinking his medicine, Matthew let out a yawn, "I feel sleepy mommy."

"If you feel sleepy, then take a nap," Ziva said in a kind voice.

"You promise you will be here?" He asked her.

"I promise Matthew," She said to him and watched Matthew drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Timothy McGee arrived to a very quiet house. Tim went upstairs, knowing Ziva would be in their son's room. When he entered the room he saw Matthew asleep and Ziva sitting at his said, reading one of his books. "Hi," She said to him.<p>

"Hi, how is he?" Tim asked.

"He is still a little warm," Ziva said to him, "I made an appointment with his pediatrician for tomorrow."

Tim nodded his head, "That's good." He walked over to Ziva, "I'm sorry I couldn't get home any early; the case took longer than I expected."

"It's okay; all that matters now is that you're here now." Ziva held back a yawn.

"Did you get any rest?" Tim asked.

"I couldn't, I had to stay awake in case Matthew got worse," She said.

Matthew slowly opened his eyes, "Daddy?"

"Hey Mattie, how do you feel?" Tim asked.

Matthew sat up on his bed, "My head still hurts."

Tim placed his hand on Matthew's forehand and then on his cheek, "It's a good thing your mom and I are taking the day off tomorrow."

"You are?" Matthew asked.

"Yes we are," Tim said. "We are taking the day off so we can take care of you. Did you eat?"

Matthew nodded, "A while ago."

Tim looked over to Ziva, "Did you eat?"

She shook her head, "I haven't."

"All right, I'm going to start dinner," He said to Ziva and then looked back to Matthew, "You go back to sleep, we have to go to the doctor tomorrow."

"The doctor?" Matthew said, "I do not want to go."

"It is not a choice Matthew," Ziva said to him, "You are going."

"Fine," Matthew said as he sunk back into his bed.

Tim smiled at his son, "Good night Mattie," He said, kissed him on top of his head and left for the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to drink Matthew?" Ziva asked him as she placed his blanket over him again.

"No, but can you tell me a story mommy?" He asked.

"A story? Why?" She asked.

"I cannot go back to sleep, but I think if you tell me a story it might help," Matthew explained.

The one thing Matthew asked for is the one of the things Ziva McGee can't do, "I am not really good at making-up stories Matthew, but your father is."

"Oh okay, never mind," Matthew said disappointingly.

Ziva could see the sad look on his face, "But how about I do something else."

"Like what?" He asked.

"How about I sing you a lullaby?"

"A lullaby? Which one?"

"It is a Hebrew lullaby. It is called _Laila, Laila. _My mother used to sing it to me when I was a little girl and I used to sing it to you when you were a baby."

"Okay, but can you get in bed with me while you sing it?" Matthew asked and then moved over to make room for his mom.

"Sure," Ziva said and then got in bed with him. She placed her arm around his shoulders, "Comfy?"

"Yes," He said.

Ziva cleared her throat and began to sing:

_Laila, Laila, haruach goveret, _

_Laila, Laila, homa hatzameret,_

_Laila, Laila, kochav m'zamer,_

_Numi, Numi, kabi et haner._

_Numi, Numi, kabi et haner._

_Laila, Laila, Numi, Numi, kabi et haner._

_Laila, Laila, itsmi et enayich,_

_Laila, Laila, baderech elayich,_

_Laila, Laila, rachvu chamushim,_

_Numi, Numi, sh'losha parashim._

_Numi, Numi, sh'losha parashim._

_Laila, Laila, Numi, Numi, sh'losha parashim._

_Laila, Laila, haruach goveret,_

_Laila, Laila, homa hatzameret,_

_Laila, Laila, rak at m'chaka,_

_Numi, Numi, haderech reka._

_Numi, Numi, haderech reka._

_Laila, Laila, Numi, Numi, haderech reka._

_Laila, Laila, Numi, Numi, haderech reka._

By the end of the song, Matthew was sound asleep. Ziva watched on as his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. She looked towards the door and saw Tim leaning on the door frame; arms folded. "I forgot what a beautiful voice you have," He said to her.

Ziva flashed him a smile, "Thank you."

"What is the name of that song?" Tim asked.

"_Laila, Laila," _She said.

"That means Night, Night," He said, "Right?"

"That is right," Ziva said, her smile getting bigger.

"Well, I have dinner ready," Tim said.

"I'll be right there," She said quietly, "Just give me a few minutes."

Tim nodded and smiled back, "Sure, I'll wait downstairs," He said and left her alone with Matthew.

Ziva looked back at Matthew, seeing the peaceful look on his face. As she watches him, she can't help but remember a similar time long ago.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ziva?"<em>

_A 11 years old Ziva ran into the room, "Yes Tali, what is it?"_

"_I still can't sleep," A sick Talia David said, "Can you sing me a song please?"_

"_What song do you want me to sing?" Ziva asked as she sat on her sister's bed._

"_Can you sing me Laila, Laila?" Tail asked._

"_Why do you want me to sing that song?" Ziva asked._

"_Because when mama sings me that song I go to sleep faster," Tali explained._

"_Alright, I will sing it," Ziva said._

"_Yay," Tali said._

"_But this is the only time I will sing this song," Ziva told her little sister._

* * *

><p>'Guess I was wrong,' Ziva thought as she ran her fingers through her son's hair. "I love you Matthew."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you Tali."<em>

_FIN_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this story. It took me a while to look for the right Hebrew lullaby. When I heard it, I knew this was the one. I know some of my readers want more McGiva, but I wanted to expanded more on Ziva's motherly qualities, so I hope they aren't upset. If you want to hear the song, the link is on my profile page.

Try this: As you are reading my story and the part where Ziva begins to sing, open a new tab, copy and paste the link onto the search bar. Hit play, go back to the story, follow along and picture Ziva singing to Matthew. I did it and I saw a lovely scene in my mind.

Read and review, I truly appreciate it. Read and review my other stories, tell your friends. But please, no flames.


End file.
